


Unbelievable

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick comes back with lunch for David in The Olive Branch: A Ficlet.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> goodmorninglovlies prompted: Patrick comes back with lunch for David in The Olive Branch 
> 
> And David/food is my otp.

David presses his fingertips to his cheeks to feel the warmth there, as he watches Patrick head across the street to the Cafe. His stomach grumbles, and he hopes there are some granola bars in the back—Patrick usually keeps snacks back there for David, but of course David hasn’t been to the store in a few days. 

He wanders around the center table, finishing up the restocking they’d started before David revealed he didn’t want to just be  _ business partners _ . His stomach makes another unacceptable noise, so he gives up the game and heads to the back to grab a snack and some water, and spends a few minutes thinking about what he’ll order for lunch when Patrick gets back. 

Lunchtime is usually slow, so David doesn’t realize how much time has passed until the bell over the door dings and Patrick enters. He’s not smiling, but he doesn’t look mad, either, so David will call that a win. 

David is so focused on heading to lunch, that he doesn’t see the Cafe takeout bag in Patrick’s hand until it’s sitting ont he counter in front of him. 

He puts his hand on his hip and tries to hide a smirk. “And what’s  _ this? _ ” He asks and watches Patrick try to hide a grin of his own. 

“David,” Patrick starts.

“Mmhmm.” David nods.

“I want to be very clear. I am still very much expecting an olive branch from you.”

“Mmhmm.” David nods again and tiptoes his fingers across the counter to pluck at the plastic bag. Patrick puts his hand on top of the container inside. 

“David.”

“Yes.”

“I’m serious. This is serious.” He crosses his arms.

“Yes. Very serious. It smells like french fries.”

“Yes, I got you french fries with your lunch because I know you like french fries and I very much like  _ you _ , but this is serious.”

“Serious.” David nods again, keeps nodding as he gently tugs the bag closer to him. “You got me lunch.”

“I got you lunch.”

“Even though I kept all your gifts.” David braces himself on the counter and leans closer.

“Well they were gifts for you,” Patrick murmurs, eyes darting to David’s lips. 

“Yeah,” David breathes and finally kisses him, letting his eyes flutter shut and gasping a little when Patrick’s hands find their way to the back of David’s neck. David expects it to be a short kiss, but Patrick holds him close, presses their lips together again and again. He sighs into David’s mouth, and it makes David reach up to grab a fistful of Patrick’s shirt. 

Patrick makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat, and David is about to suggest they extend lunch and head to the back, but a customer swings the door open, and the bell startles them away from each other. 

“I’ll get the customer,” Patrick says, eyes still heavy and lips red. 

“I’ll eat my lunch.”


End file.
